Goth Love
by LilithWhisper
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are a teenage goth couple trying to make it through highschool, shitty situations and far too much drama for their own good...will their love for eachother really be enough to get them through? Mature rating due to lemons...


**So this is an old story I am digging up, one that I had posted on FanFiction quite some time ago, keep in mind it is not as great as my current writting style but I really feel like updating the chapters I do have written and continuing this story... so bear with me...**

**I do not own these characters and probably never will... don't sue me...for I am broke and your efforts would be pointless...**

Inuyasha rolled over and snuggled into Kagome's bare back. His long back hair spread about in disarray around them.

Kagome rolled over and kissed his forehead and slowly wiggled out of his grip. Standing up she stretched and let out a big yawn. Her long black hair rolled down her back just past her shoulder blades.

Kagome jumped on the futon they shared and giggled.

"Yash wakie wakie" she wiggled his shoulder and kissed the back of his head. She pulled back the covers and pressed her naked body against him.

"Yash lets have a shower!" Kagome bent down and bit his shoulder.

Inuyasha let out a yelp and rolled over to face Kagome.

"I'm up! I'm up you masochist!" he mumbled, stretching he got up out of bed and embraced Kagome in a one on one naked hug.

Kagome laughed, they had been living in a small apartment for almost two months. They both had shitty home lives and finally decided to take their relationship to the next level. So they scraped up all the money they had and rented a shitty apartment near their high school, the only problem they had was keeping up with the rent.

Kagome dragged Inuyasha into the bathroom and started the shower. After practically having to shove the half asleep teenage boy into the shower she got in after him.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha's makeup from the day before went streaming down their faces. Both teenagers were self-proclaimed Goths and teenage outcasts.

Kagome smiled sweetly and held Inuyasha's face, her fingers mingling with his long black. Stand on her tiptoes she kissed his lips.

After a long mushy couple shower the two lovers got out. Kagome walked over to her dresser and pulled out a joint.

Inuyasha leaned against and empty wall and slowly slid down it Kagome grabbed a pack of matches and sat beside him. Striking a match she lit the joint.

Kagome took a long drag from it and handed it to Inuyasha. Closing her eyes she let the soothing effect of the pot take over her body, loosening her grip on reality.

Inuyasha handed the joint back, exhaling the smoke from his lungs.

Ten minutes later the two lay next to each other with there eyes closed momentarily, the joint gone and there naked bodies exposed. Sadly this wasn't unusually for them. Drugs were a common substance in their household.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and kissed Kagome's cheek and stood up. Kagome peered up at Inuyasha through lazy eyelids.

"We should get ready, were already late for school"

Kagome nodded and sighed. Getting up she walked towards the small closet the two shared. She grabbed out a black slipknot tee-shirt and a pair of baggy dark jeans, then walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of black bra and panties.

Inuyasha did the same dressing in a pair of black jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt.

They both added the final touch their matching silver pentacle necklaces.

After embracing each other one last time they two headed out the door, down the small cracked ceramic stair case. Kagome quickly grabbing her purse from the counter as they left.

Luckily for the two they lived quite close to the school only a matter of a few blocks. After exiting the building Inuyasha grabbed a pack of smokes from his pocket. Grabbing out a single smoke he put it to his lips and lit it.

Kagome and Inuyasha shared every thing in hopes to make it last longer, due to their lack of money. They had to keep up with there payments for the apartment, and other bills. Truthfully it was a little hard on the two teenagers, getting only a small amount of money from their families, if any at times.

Kagome walked into her social class twenty minutes before lunch. Trying to slip by unnoticed she tip toed to the back of the class and was just about to sit down when...

"Kagome, late again" said Miss. Jackson.

"Please sit in the hall and await my instructions"

Kagome rolled her eyes and stomped out of the room, only to hear Kikyo mutter after her.

"Miss. Jackson why must we put up with her constant interruptions?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, Kikyo was the schools most popular girl. They had been rivals ever since Inuyasha fell for Kagome and Kikyo finally found out he was anything but interested in her.

Kagome slumped against the wall. Folded her arms and closed hers eyes.

"Miss Kagome" The teacher muttered trying to get the girls attention.

Kagome stood up and faced her teacher.

"I'm sorry okay? Just let me get in there and try and learn" Miss Jackson smiled weakly at Kagome.

"Is there anything I can help you with, you seem overly stressed, your always late, and I must say that boy you hang around with, Inuyasha is a bad influence trust me"

Kagome glared at her. Her body tensing at the mention of Inuyasha as a bad influence. Her blood seemed to be boiling.

"It's none of your business who I choose to associate with, look I know your trying to help but your not! Grabbing her notebook off the ground she stormed into the class room seating her self at the back of the class.

"In trouble again kagome-chan no surprise there" Kikyo laughed flipping her hair over her shoulder not even looking at Kagome.

"Fuck you too" Kagome stated dryly.

Miss Jackson returned with pink cheeks and a look of shock on her face.

"Ahem, now back to today's lecture" She started trying to get her class back on track.

Kagome opened her notebook and proceeded to draw for the remaining fifteen minutes of class. Soon after the lunch bell rang. Kagome grabbed her note book and scurried off in search of Inuyasha.

Stopping off at her locker she grabbed her bag and dropped off her books. A slip of paper fell out of the top of her locker. Kagome opened it up.

Dearest Kagome,

I want to be with you, and I know you want me too. You don't need him, just leave him behind in the dust and follow me.

The note was unsigned but Kagome knew all to well who it was from…. Koga. The bastard that followed her around. He was a creep, a totally freak. He believed they were meant to be, he found reasons to be around her and when he thought she wasn't paying attention he would follow her around.

Kagome shook her head. She hated him for every thing he did to her. He would be an asshole to her around Inuyasha, but when she was alone with her he was insufferable.

"Hey sweetheart..." Hands wrapped around her waist... Kagome jumped back.

"Koga I swear to fucking god if you touch me ever again."

Inuyasha stepped back letting her go, Kagome turned around.

"Oh my god Yash I'm sorry I thought you were some one else" Kagome's cheeks flushed pink.

Inuyasha grabbed the note from her hand.

"This" Inuyasha shook the note in his hands "Is from Koga? How long has this been happening?"

Kagome looked at him he was clearly angry, his eyes filled with spite his face in a hardened expression.

"Look its nothing, I can handle this numb nuts on my own really, please Yash I'm fine he's not worth your time" Kagome hugged his chest and kissed his neck.

"Shall we go for a smoke?" Kagome said trying to avoid the conversation.

"Sure I guess, but Kagome if he bothers you any more I'll kill him" Kagome gave him a wary smile, grabbed his hand and took off to the nearest exit.

Koga turned the corner where he had been listening to the whole conversation and smirked, little did she know she would be his one way or another.

Inuyasha took the cigarette from Kagome and put it to his lips and then climbed the tree she was sitting under, dangling on leg off the large tree branch he was sitting on.

"So how are we going to make this months payment on the apartment? We've already spent the money your mother sent us, and my father swears he's not giving me a penny till I get off the drugs." Inuyasha ran his hand threw his hair and then took a drag from the cigarette.

"Well we could work odd jobs until we have enough. I mean I could work night shifts at the corner store by our place." Kagome said thoughtfully.

"Well it's not like we really have a choice, I could get my old job back at the welding shop near my dads place"

Kagome smiled, "That's a great idea"

"I'm sure they will pay me more that the starting wage we could actually have some spare change to put in the bank" Inuyasha said with a little excitement in his voice.

"We really should, we have it pretty well living together. We would be better off putting some money aside."

"Then it's done, I'll head over there after school and reapply, you can head to the store after school see if you get a job there"

Flicking the butt in to the grass Inuyasha jumped out of the tree landing smoothly on his feet.

"Well my love, it seems we have a plan." Inuyasha hugged Kagome. "I'm going to go see Miroku about that weed he owes me"

Kagome laughed "I myself am going to go find Sango"

With that the two separated. Kagome smiled to herself Sango and Miroku had been hiding there secret love for each other for a long time. It was too bad Miroku was a pervert. Many times they had come close to getting together and then Miroku would screw it up with some lude comment. But Kagome knew they were bound to get together. They were meant to be together.

Inuyasha headed straight for the small court yard at the back of the school where he knew Miroku always hung out.

"Hey Miroku" Inuyasha said walking up to the familiar boy. Miroku wore a black trench coat and black pants with a purple t-shirt, his hair in a small dragon's tail at the nape of his neck.

"Hey man" Miroku turned around and gave Inuyasha a stiff hug.

"So I believe you owe me something"

Miroku laughed, "Straight to the point like always aren't ya Yash" Miroku handed Inuyasha a five gram bag of pot.

"Just to let you know its been soaked in coke, so be careful, you and kags only need a half joint to get skull fucked... speaking of which how is it with you and her."

"Good we moved in together and have been living in that apartment for about two months? Although there is this fucker named Koga is harassing her telling her to dump me" Inuyasha's brow furrowed as he thought about it "She seemed really quick to jump subjects too… I don't get it, I mean how long has this shit been going on?"

"Koga? He's one of the biggest druggies in this school. You should keep her away from him."

"She seems fine man, she told me she could handle him, I trust her..."

"Just keep an extra eye on her okay?" Miroku chose his words carefully trying not to upset Inuyasha.

"Oh I will, don't worry about that"

**So there is chapter one kiddies... what do you think? Read and Review... or I'll hunt you down and feed you the keys off your keyboard that you so disrespectfully didn't use...got it? Ha ha I'm just kidding... or am I? **

**Untill Next Time...**

**-LilithWhisper **


End file.
